<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Изысканный флирт by fandom Stand Still Stay Silent 2020 (SSSS_Team), Ив (prosto_Iv)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25348924">Изысканный флирт</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSSS_Team/pseuds/fandom%20Stand%20Still%20Stay%20Silent%202020'>fandom Stand Still Stay Silent 2020 (SSSS_Team)</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/prosto_Iv/pseuds/%D0%98%D0%B2'>Ив (prosto_Iv)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stand Still Stay Silent</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Ambiguity, Confessions, F/M, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Flirting, Humor, Idiots in Love, Love, Missing Scene, Misunderstandings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:01:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>405</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25348924</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSSS_Team/pseuds/fandom%20Stand%20Still%20Stay%20Silent%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/prosto_Iv/pseuds/%D0%98%D0%B2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Миккель знакомится с традиционными норвежскими подкатами.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sigrun Eide/Mikkel Madsen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020, Stand Still Stay Silent: Fandom Battle 2020, Stand Still Stay Silent: Fandom Battle 2020 - Level 2 Quest 1 - Драбблы и Мини G-PG-13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Изысканный флирт</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Как капитан Сигрюн отдавала четкие приказы и требовала их четкого выполнения. В рабочее время. В нерабочее она оказалась большой любительницей эвфемизмов и тонких намеков. Во всяком случае, так хотелось верить Миккелю.</p><p>— У тебя такие сильные руки. Давай забьём следующего тролля вместе.</p><p>«Это намёк или нет?» — бился в голове Миккеля весьма сложный вопрос.</p><p>Трактовать фразу можно было двояко. К проверке боем вроде попытки обнять за талию и посмотреть, что случится, Миккель прибегать не спешил: это от датской селянки за такое прилетали максимум пощечина или пустое ведро по спине. Сигрюн могла схватиться за кинжал или сломать нос. В четырех странах норвежцы считались скорыми на дружбу и расправу.</p><p>Изощренные «кажется намеки?» Миккель даже принялся записывать, чтобы обдумать их тайный смысл на досуге, когда оставался один, и гормоны переставали бить в голову. Сигрюн выдавала новые перлы регулярно, но исключительно в спокойной обстановке, когда ее не отвлекала погоня за книгами или убегание от троллей. Постепенно список Миккеля пополнили:</p><p>«Как насчёт пойти вдвоём за хворостом? Да, нам нужен хворост».</p><p>«Поточить твой нож?»</p><p>«Я убила это для тебя. Теперь приготовь это для меня».</p><p>«Так и быть, я это съем».</p><p>«Какой удар, аж мозги разлетелись».</p><p>«Я хотела бы покататься на твоем драккаре».</p><p>«Нам нужно сходить на ночную разведку».</p><p>«Проведем проверку боевого оружия?».</p><p>Гораздо проще было бы понять Сигрюн, используй она простые датские подкаты вроде «вашей маме охранник на ферму не нужен?».</p><p>Терзания Миккеля разрешили не риск для жизни, а самые обыкновенные бумага и ручка: при смене постельного белья, под капитанской подушкой он обнаружил блокнот. Раньше блокнотов Миккель не находил, из чего сделал вывод, что привычное место этого предмета — в капитанской сумке, куда не осмелился бы заглянуть никто. Да и писала Сигрюн так же часто, как и читала, то есть никогда.</p><p>«Читать чужие записи нехорошо», — прозвенела совесть голосом мамы.</p><p>«Осмотрись, чтобы никого рядом не было, а потом открывай! — подсказал почему-то голос брата-близнеца. — Тебе же интересно!»</p><p>Миккель вздохнул, решив, что совершил в своей жизни столько мелких грехов и правонарушений, неизвестных властям, что еще один проступок вряд ли испортит ему сон и аппетит. Туури и Рейнир играли в кубрике в карты, хозяйка блокнота, Лалли и Эмиль потрошили очередную библиотеку. Миккель открыл блокнот.</p><p>«Давай забьем следующего тролля вместе».</p><p>Миккель закрыл блокнот. Подумал, открыл снова, пробежался взглядом по строчкам. На одной странице кривым почерком Сигрюн среди лучших норвежских комплиментов и намеков на полях выделялось: «Мамино. Древнее, как тролли».</p><p>— А ведь мне придется знакомиться с этой страшной женщиной, — пробормотал Миккель, спрятал находку обратно и отправился придумывать достойные датские ответы.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>